User blog:Dunewolfz/MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Server Shutdown Party
The MotorStorm Wiki Announces... To celebrate the final days of MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, I decree that we shall have a party! A huge for-fun tournament on the final couple of days leading up to the server shutdown of MSPR. All us editors here and anyone else who wants to participate! If you care to participate feel free to include your PSN in the comments and we can have the get-together that way. I shall be recording the Tournament for each day it is active. Starting Meet Times Note that you can still join in during the Tournament, as it is for fun. *London - Britain: 8pm on weekdays, all day on the weekend. *East Coast/Atlantic - USA: 3pm on weekdays, all day on weekend. *Central - USA: 2pm on weekdays, all day on weekend. *Mountain - USA: 1pm on weekdays, all day on weekend. *West Coast/Pacific - USA: 12pm on weekdays, all day on weekend. *Hawaii - USA: 9am on weekdays, all day on weekend. For other time zones, please refer here. The Server Shutdown Party will last from Saturday 22nd to October 1st. If you have a problem with any of the times posted, please leave a comment and I will try my best to rearrange a decent time. Day Planning Each day will have its own events planned, if all events are completed the day is counted as over and whatever wants to be played will be played afterwards (but those events will not count towards final points). #Day 1 #Day 2 #Day 3 #Day 4 #Day 5 #Day 6 #Day 7 #Day 8 #'Final Day' Day 9 will be a complete free-for-all, all tracks will be played, all classes will be available, and unofficial game modes highly likely. Kill the Buggy, Marked Man, Demolition derbies, and free-roam will all be played. This day will end when the servers get shut down and we can no longer connect. Event Rules *'Kill The Buggy' - See article *'Demolition Derby' **Drivers will all use Racing trucks. **Boost is not allowed unless you are far behind the group. **If you wreck, stay still. **Drivers will race around the track for 5 laps while trying to wreck other drivers. **Ramming is allowed and strongly encouraged. *'Marked Man' **One user will choose either a Rally car or a Buggy. **The Marked Man is not allowed to use boost. **Chasers will use any class. **Chasers are allowed to use boost. **Marked Man is always 2 laps long. *'Field Trip' **All users will use either the Atlas Arizona, Monarch Backpacker, Molotov Caucasus, or the Nord Kodiak. **Field Trip is a one-life, 3 lap race with said vehicles. **Remember, you have "other people" or hazardous material in your vehicle, so don't wreck! **If you do wreck, pull over to the side and stay still. *'Escort' **One driver drives any light vehicle class. One or two other drivers must protect the escortee at all costs using either Rally Cars or Racing Trucks. One or two other drivers must wreck the escortee, these people are called the Hitmen and always use MudPluggers, Big Rigs, or Monster Trucks. **Escort is 3 laps long. *'Juggernaut' **One driver drivers a Big Rig. **All other drivers drive Rally Cars or Racing Trucks. **The goal of the lightweights is to wreck the Big Rig. **The goal of the Big Rig is to make it without wrecking. **The Big Rig driver is not allowed to boost unless it is to ram. The Tournament The Tournament will be strictly point-based. The person with the highest score for day one wins day one, the person with the highest overall score wins the entire tournament. Dunewolfz will be keeping tally of each person. Unofficial game modes have different rules in terms of points: Race *First place is awarded one point for each person present. *Second place is awarded one point for each person, minus one. *Third is the same as second, except minus two. Kill the Buggy *The Buggy driver will be awarded 10 points for surviving all lap(s). *Big Rig/Monster Truck drivers will all be awarded 2 points if the Buggy driver does not survive. Marked Man *The Marked Man will be awarded 10 points for surviving for 5 minutes or all laps. *The Chasers will be awarded 5 points for wrecking the Marked Man. Demolition Derby *Last man standing is awarded 10 points. *Demolition derbies will be held on: Quicksands, Riptide, Rain God Spires, and Badlands. Field Trip *Whoever comes in first is awarded 10 points. *Second place is awarded 5. *Third is awarded 2. Escort *If the escortee makes it all 3 laps without wrecking, the Escortee and Bodyguards receive 5 points. *If the Hitmen take out the Escortee, the hitmen are awarded 5 points each. Juggernaut *If the Big Rig driver survives, they are awarded 5 points. *If the Big Rig driver wrecks, lightweights are awarded 3 points each. Free-roam *No players are awarded any points as free-roam has no objectives. ---- All players will be using the Text Chat system of the PS3 to communicate, it is vital you pay attention to it. Category:Blog posts